


Breathe

by Kax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk!Steve, Emetophilia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, chugging, liquid stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kax/pseuds/Kax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's discovered that he can get drunk, but only if he guzzles Asguardian ale by the barrelful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains eroticized vomiting. If that isn't your thing, turn back now.

One of Tony's hands was resting gently against Steve's distended belly, the other on his thigh as Steve straddled him on a plush chair that'd become their 'spot' for this. They were both naked, Tony's erection resting firm against the junction of his thigh while Steve's bumped against his navel as the larger man squirmed, but continued to suck steadily on the tube that was providing him with ale on-demand. 

It was the Asguardian stuff, the strong stuff, and this whole thing had started with an experiment to see if Steve really could get drunk or not, but it'd escalated almost beyond their control. This was debauchery at it's finest, a darker, dirty indulgence that even Tony wouldn't speak of to anyone but Steve. This was theirs, fetishes and desires that they'd never been able to voice otherwise, and they'd cultivated them together. It was private, and neither of them could even see beyond one another into the rest of the room as Steve continued to drink. 

Tony's hands wandered along his skin, appreciatively tracing the faded grooves of Steve's abs, the blond's burps turned to short, soft puffs of air as his stomach capacity diminished with every sip. He loved Steve like this, so determined, so willing to push his own limits and that was part of what did it for Tony. The near-extreme curve of his bloated belly, so taut and stretched with ale. It was a gorgeous test of his capacity as a super-human, and that display alone filled Tony with a lust that only spiked when Steve finally pulled the tube from his mouth and belched again, groaning under the strain. 

Tony willed his hand off of Steve's belly so he could wrap it around his cock, stroking slow and careful to offer distraction as Steve struggled to breathe calmly. This was the first home-stretch for Steve to see how long he could keep it all down. The longer he went, the more time the large amount of alcohol had to affect his system to a point where it might do something for him, and Tony watched the struggle with a dark appreciation. It was sadistic, no doubt, but he couldn't get enough of Steve like this—ready to burst, swallowing thickly after every soft little hiccup, shallow breaths and a look of careful concentration on his face. 

“Breathe...” An encouraging mumble, Tony continued to stroke him softly even as Steve groaned again after another soft belch. 

“You're so good for me.” He didn't dare rub over Steve's belly again at this point, but he did let his hand fall from his cock to slip up and caress the under-curve of it with a tender care, his other hand moving now to touch himself. 

Another moment of slow breathing and the coaxing pressure of his lover's hand and Steve managed a heartier burp, wet and thick in the back of his throat but the sound he made afterwards was closer to a sigh of relief and he relaxed a little. 

Tony smiled then and grabbed the tube Steve had dropped so he could take a few sips of that ale himself while it was still up for grabs. It was good stuff, and he only needed a few sips himself to start feeling something. Getting drunk wasn't ever his goal during this though, he needed to be able to take care of Steve and that meant staying more or less coherent. 

“I can't even look at you like this, I'm gonna go off right now.” He murmured as he just held onto the tube for a moment, other hand squeezing a ring around the base of his cock just to emphasize that he was serious if Steve decided to look. 

“Already?” Steve teased back, though the relief that last belch had brought him was quick to fade. If he was good enough to banter though, that meant he was good enough to kiss and Tony dropped the tube so he could thread his fingers up into his hair and tug him down. He only got to suck on his bottom lip for a moment though before Steve was pulling back just in time to avoid belching softly into Tony's mouth, turning his head so he could let it out against his ear instead. It shouldn't turn him on as much as it did, but Tony had long given up on trying to figure it out. Steve always got so gassy, and Tony's hand suddenly smoothing circles into his back was comforting enough that the only embarrassment he felt was due to Tony talking him up.

“Can't even hold it back for half a minute, can you? So gassy, Steve...you're so perfect.” 

“Tony,” Ready to get on his case for praising something like that, he broke off to let out a soft sound as a cramp rolled through him. It prompted another belch, but the moan he let out afterwards was queasier than the last and Tony just continued to rub his back with a firm but slow pressure.

“Relax. You know you turn me on, just go with it.” He'd already told him that much, but getting worked up right now was not going to work in Steve's favour. The blond dropped his forehead to rest on Tony's shoulder, hiccuping and then belching wetly again. He could feel the ale at the back of his throat, but Tony just kept rubbing until he was relaxing again and he felt some of the nausea recede. If he waited too long though it would minimize the effect the ale could have though, so he swallowed thickly and took a deep breath before forcing himself to sit back up. 

The waves of nausea were fresh and sudden each time they came about, but he had to take advantage of the reprieves in-between. They were fighting his metabolism here, and that was no easy feat. He grabbed the tube again and coaxed more ale into his mouth. 

Tony took to softly rubbing his belly as Steve begun again to guzzle down more ale with an enthusiasm uncharacteristic of someone who was already so packed full of the stuff. There was nothing else in his stomach; fasting the morning of made sure that there was no food to fight his body for absorption of the alcohol, and he got a good few gulps down before Steve brought the tube away again. This time when he hiccuped, he choked softly on the belch that followed, ale sloshing back up into the back of his throat. There was another real struggle evident on his face as he tried to swallow it down and breathe and cope all at once, but this time he couldn't manage it. The persistent pressure at the back of his throat wasn't letting up, and when a sharp pain prompted another sudden wave of nausea he knew he wasn't going to be able to swallow it down this time. 

He grabbed the deep wastebin sitting on the table beside them and leaned over as he burped again, spitting the mouthful of ale into the bottom. 

“It's all right, Steve, just let it out.” Tony encouraged, even as Steve fought the urge to vomit. He gagged, body stalling and tensing but there was no fighting it. He'd drank past capacity and his body was programmed to eliminate that discomfort almost more promptly than was necessary. Tony's hand was still on his gut as he gagged again and this time a steady stream of ale was splashing into the bottom of the wastebin. His gag reflex was just as super as the rest of him and it all came up smooth and steady until Steve choked it off with an uncomfortable sob. It was never pleasant in the moment, but Tony was with him, rubbing his quivering stomach and kissing his shoulder. 

“Let it out, babe, that's it...That's it,” The clench of Steve's stomach muscles as he heaved again was enough to get Tony's cock throbbing, and with how stretched out he'd been, he could feel Steve's gut shrinking back to size as he emptied his stomach. Steve spit into the wastebin again, one more soft heave of ale letting Tony know that the bin was almost a quarter full, and then Steve was setting it back on the table. 

He took a deep breath that seemed to shudder, tears pricking his eyes but Tony was gently rubbing his flattened stomach and giving him space to recover. He only had a minute, after all. 

“Okay?” Tony asked, the smell of ale heavier in the air around them now. 

“...Yeah. Better.” Steve cleared his throat, still catching his breath when Tony took to casually coaxing his wilted cock back to life with his other hand. As quick as Steve was to vomit, he was just as quick to bounce back from it. It was a double-edged sword that they'd decided to play with rather than take as caution, but he still wasn't a robot. He needed a minute, and Tony gave him that in silence before speaking up again.

“Okay,” He dropped a quick kiss to Steve's jaw and then dropped his still-limp cock so he could grab the tube and pass it back to him. 

“Come on, I want to see you getting big for me again...get your belly button to pop and I'll blow you until you can't walk.” 

Steve closed his eyes in a moment of relaxed fatigue as he smirked at that suggestion, knowing that Tony really would keep that promise and make him beg for it to stop. Whether he could physically get his belly button to pop out though was the bigger question but he knew Tony was just talking. He still felt a little sick, and he knew that putting more ale into his system was only going to exacerbate that but if he didn't keep going now then everything he'd just done would be for nothing. 

So he wordlessly took the tube from Tony and got it back in his mouth, taking a breath before he started to suck again. 

Tony leaned back so he could watch a little better, eyes on the bob of Steve's throat as he swallowed again and again, one hand on his own cock and the other skimming over the now-very slight curve of Steve's belly. He might just cum this time before Steve had to stop again despite the languid pace of his fist, and that concern only grew as Steve paused in his sucking to belch close-mouthed around the tube. 

“Fuck...” He muttered, Steve's eyes locking with his, hooded in concentration as he continued to drink. The amount of liquid—or food—that Steve could put away was astounding on a normal day, but pushing himself to capacity like this, it was really something else. 

Steve only stopped drinking when he needed to take a deep breath, and he paused on the inhale a moment as all of that carbonation swirled around inside of him to let out a long, airy burp on the exhale. Then he took another quick breath, belching softly once more before sticking the tube back in his mouth. He still wasn't as happy drinking the ale as he had been during the first round, but he'd come to enjoy the feeling of being stuffed so full he could hardly breathe. He loved how tight he felt, how round he felt, and he was even beginning to love the cramps. And, of course, there was no denying that he loved the way Tony looked at him when he was bloating himself up. There was always a look of lust in his eyes that was somehow deeper than when he was just blowing him or fucking him that was intoxicating in itself. Damn right he was going to make eye contact whenever he could. 

It was Tony who broke it this time around, shifting forward to shove his nose into the crook of Steve's neck so he could _feel_ him swallowing, one hand still on his cock while the other went to splay against Steve's expanding gut. He thumbed the thin skin of his belly button, rubbing in slow circles as the pad of his thumb slipped into the soft dimple and he groaned as he was almost certain he could feel Steve expanding beneath his touch.

“Steve,” A genuine moan into the crook of his neck, he was so close that he was zoning out—the only thing he could hear the thick suck of the ale and his throat working it down. It was erotic in ways that still felt foreign to him, but feeling like he was participating in a taboo just turned him on that much more, and he was nibbling on Steve's neck as he worked himself over at an increased pace. 

Whether Steve chose to pause to burp deep and long in that moment because he knew it might push Tony over the edge or whether it'd just been well-timed was a question lost as Tony's groin clenched and he was hit with a deep shudder as orgasm finally hit him. He spilled ribbons over his fist, moaning distantly into Steve's shoulder as he shook with the force of it. He didn't realize he'd gripped into Steve's belly until he started to come down moments later. In apology he let up and then rubbed his palm up and down Steve's thigh, just catching his breath. 

“Now who can't hold back?” Steve muttered, tube forgotten for a moment as he caught his own breath as well. Tony grinned into his neck, listening in silence to the steady stream of short burps that Steve let out in the moment following before giving his gut a good—and intentionally—stark pat. 

“Still you. Getting full again yet?” Tony asked as he pulled back and wiped his hand off on his t-shirt that he'd slung over the back of the chair. 

“Sort of. Not yet.” Though he was visibly getting there. His stomach was getting hard and round again, and he decided in that moment that next time they did this he needed to get Steve riding him so he could hear all that ale sloshing around as he got good and bloated. 

“Well, keep going.” Tony's eyes were still hazy with endorphins, but his smile was the good kind of lopsided and Steve could only match it in response. “Do you want me to jerk you off or leave you alone?” He added as he took Steve's semi back in hand

“No, just, do that thing you were doing before...to my belly button.” He'd liked that more than he'd been prepared to admit just now, but god, they were doing enough here to render embarrassment obsolete.

“Oh. You liked that, huh?” Tony squinted his eyes in mock-scrutiny, though his smirk grew more coherent. He was feeling buzzed himself, but only buzzed, and all too pleased to be able to now exploit something Steve had enjoyed. 

“--Keep drinking, and I'll start fondling.” Not that it was a task for him or anything. He was happy to know that Steve was going to get off on having his belly button massaged. 

Steve hesitated just long enough to let out one more soft belch before he took the tube back up, and Tony splayed both hands on his stomach, massaging appreciatively for a moment before slotting one of his thumbs back up against Steve's belly button, just as promised. 

Now that he'd put it out there, Steve moaned softly at the feel of Tony firmly prodding at his tight gut, his cock stirring more on its own. He was starting to feel full again, but another muffled belch around the tube coupled with a budding warmth in his limbs had him feeling like he had the room to keep going. The alcohol was starting to get to him, he could feel it, and he just drank with a revamped enthusiasm. 

Tony was fairly certain that he could spend the rest of the night just worshipping Steve's gut like this, and if he could move he would have been kissing and sucking at his belly button as well but he'd have to save that. He massaged until his fingers started to feel the strain and then just kept going, enjoying the way Steve's cock had filled back out for him and the little sounds he continued to make. 

When Steve next pulled the tube away, it was because he was starting to feel overstuffed again, though the buzz he was starting to feel was only making it all feel better. He let the tube fall and brought a fist up to stifle a wet belch as his other hand went to sit on the curve of his stomach. 

“...Rub yourself. Let me watch.” Tony asked. That soft pinch of concentration between Steve's brows was making a comeback, but he gave a soft nod and then got both of his own hands on his belly. Tony's fell away to rest on his thighs, and he started to rub. He pressed on certain sore spots, focusing on the top curve and the carbonation that felt stuck there. Groaning, he gave himself a good few pats just to remind himself of how full he was and he toyed with his own belly-button, hiccuping hard enough suddenly that he shook on top of Tony. 

He'd hardly noticed that he'd let his eyes nearly fall closed when the tube was suddenly bumping up against his lips, and he opened for it as he searched for Tony's eyes, starting to suck again almost automatically as he continued to touch over his swollen belly. 

Tony could always tell when the ale was starting to kick in because Steve seemed to get a little lost in himself, and he just squeezed Steve's thighs as the blond took the tube back up on his own. If he ever wanted to stop all he had to do was stop; he wasn't tied down, wasn't being force-fed in any way, but Tony had noticed that he seemed to like drinking himself past-capacity and he wasn't above encouraging him. He'd found a love for the strain that Steve's body went through when he was sick and if it was going to work out mutually for them, that was even better.

“Keep going, Steve. God, look at that gut. So full for me, babe...look at you...” And Steve was still rubbing himself, both hands moving in a soothing, twisting motion as he drank and drank and drank. He hiccuped softly around the tube and then let it slip from his mouth as he hiccuped again more violently. 

Clearly it hurt as Steve winced, and Tony took up rubbing his lower back again with one hand. Another hiccup and Steve groaned, fingers clenching down against his stomach. Too much; he was way too full and every hiccup set off a cramp. He knew he had to burp, and against his better judgement he grabbed the tube and took another big sip in hopes it would set something off. 

Another wheezing hiccup and he leaned himself forward, hands still clutching his gut even as he dropped his forehead to Tony's shoulder. 

“Dammit...” Steve groaned, hiccuping again though Tony only chuckled softly as he got he picked up his rubbing with his other hand as well as Steve huddled against him. Hiccup, hiccup, groan, hiccup, groan. 

“ _Tony_ ,” As if this was somehow his fault, but he knew Steve was just taking it out on him because it hurt. 

“Sit up,” Tony still had a smile on his face, but it was sympathetic and as soon as Steve managed to sit himself up, he gave him a few hard pats on the back. He hiccuped again, but then managed to hiss out a belch through clenched teeth and he relaxed a little. 

“You're feeling it, aren't you?” Tony gave his back another pat, and Steve burped again, wet and rumbling in his throat. 

“Yeah.” He answered once he could, taking a deep breath. “It's good,” Though another cramp hit him and he felt the first wave of nausea since he'd last puked, and moaned sickly. That it hit him so quickly was always a shock to his system, but at least he would never have to worry about feeling sick for hours on end if he ever ate something bad. Another thick belch and Tony could hear that the ale was in his throat, keeping up rubbing gentle circles into Steve's back. 

“Grab the can, I don't want to wear it...” 

Steve just made a weak noise and then reached for it, the smell of the sour ale still sitting in the bottom of it the last push he needed to heave a small splash out to join it. He shuddered, then let out a sick sounding belch and emptied another steady stream of ale into the wastebin. It wasn't coming out quite as easily this time, the light heat tingling through him making the sweat on his forehead feel that much more pronounced, as he gagged with only another mouthful coming up. 

“Come on, you're okay--hey,” There were tears from exertion beading up in the corner of Steve's eyes and Tony sat himself up a little better, patting his back and pushing his hair out of his face with his other hand. 

“you're all right. Breathe for me.” Steve managed a breath before he hiccuped another splash out, and then he was heaving again, a steadier stream of vomit splashing into the bin. Tony reached down from his hair to put his palm on Steve's throat, feeling the muscles work as every bit of ale he'd drank flowed into the bin, and then he rubbed soothingly at him there as well once he seemed to be emptied out again. 

“You're so good, Steve. So good.” Tony murmured as Steve caught his breath, spitting into the bin before deciding he could safely put it back on the table. He hadn't managed to drink quite as much the second time around, but it was at least a third of the way full now. Tony reached for his tshirt and handed it over to the blond who used it to wipe his mouth, looking completely wiped out. 

His stomach was as sore as his throat, and he felt the lingering discomforts of just having vomited. Tony reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow and the stray tear from his cheek before he pulled him in to lean against him again. 

“Relax, you're fine...Just relax.” Tony murmured as he slipped his fingers up the back of Steve's neck and into his hair, rubbing softly at the back of his head. It was a purely affectionate gesture, and Steve just focused on catching his breath and keeping himself calm as the uneasy feelings ebbed. Tony's hands wandered down over his back again and then up to his shoulders, gently hugging the larger man to him before he went back to petting through his hair. 

“Worth it?” Tony finally asked. 

“I want to go for more.” Steve murmured, wiggling out of Tony's embrace and finally sitting himself back up.

“More. After that?” The idea that Steve was still wanting more went straight to his groin, but the blond's throat was sounding scratchy and he looked a little wrecked. In both good and bad ways. There was a flush on his cheeks, but only time would tell whether that was from exertion or from the drink. 

“You don't want to?” 

“--No, no, if you want more, by all means. I'll just be sitting here.” Beneath him, trying not to get hard all over again. Steve had gone three rounds before, but only when the up-heaving had gone more smoothly. That he wanted to go for more still now? Well.

Steve's head was light and he felt like he might be swaying a little on top of Tony. It was hard to get to the point where the alcohol would start to do something, but once it did, it did. He felt warm but he felt so goddamn empty and that wasn't right. He wanted to be full. Nice and hard, and sloshy full. Grabbing the tube again, he paused as he got his first mouthful, pleased that it was washing the sour taste out of his mouth but his stomach seemed to churn gently for a moment. He'd take something different to drink besides more ale, but all they had was ale, so he kept going. Slowly. He drank. 

Tony watched him carefully, hands back on his thighs as he watched. It didn't matter how many times Steve did this, it was always going to turn him on. If it weren't for his refractory period he'd be jerking off again right now, though his eyes slid up when he noticed the quiver of Steve's belly. His eyes were clenched shut, lips tight around the tube and he swallowed thickly. 

“Steve,” This wasn't going to work. Even for a super soldier, too much was too much and he'd had too much. 

But Steve was stubborn and determined. He ignored Tony and took another sip, immediately regretting it as he had to work to abort a gag, body tense. 

“Steve, don't genuinely make yourself sick. We'll get you something else,” He yanked the tube out of Steve's mouth and the blond burped softly, not feeling up to putting up a protest. It wasn't often that he managed to get drunk and he was more compliant than he should be. 

“You okay?” Tony asked, eyeing Steve cautiously as he stalled in silence. Then Steve slowly shook his head as he burped softly again, and he turned once more for the bin. He'd barely had anything this time, and it came up easy along with anything else that he'd had leftover, splashing into the bin with force. Tony's expression softened up as Steve continued to dry-heave though, and they'd clearly overdone it.

Coughing, Steve gagged again but he was empty. All Tony could do was rub him again in attempts to soothe, one hand on his back and one on his thigh. At least his cock was behaving now that it seemed Steve was genuinely out of it. They'd clearly overdone it, but Steve would be okay. The effects of the alcohol only lasted an hour max, and there was next to no chance that Steve could get poisoning from this. He let him gag it out until he retched, but then Steve seemed to settle and he managed to breathe. 

“Come on, big boy, let me up. I'll get you some water and some toast.” 

Steve didn't look as upset as he should be after feeling nauseous like that, drunk enough that he was feeling a little numb and though he was wobbly, he managed to stand to let Tony up. Then he slumped back into the chair and smiled like all trace of feeling sick was gone. Typical. Tony would be jealous, but confident that Steve's stomach _was_ empty, he gave Steve a quick kiss right between the eyes and then grabbed that wastebin. No way was that sitting beside them while he brought Steve something good to put into him. 

“Tony,” 

“Yeah?” He couldn't help but smile at the tipsy look on Steve's face. 

“I didn't pop my belly button.” 

Enough to have him chuckling, he ruled Steve was feeling okay enough to leave for a few minutes. 

“I'll take care of you. I have tomorrow off, but toast first.” And then blowjobs, if Steve was feeling up to it.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of ways I could probably make this better, but when it comes down to it this is a kink fic about puking so I decided to just post it up. Feedback is awesome, this is the first time I've ever written this kink!


End file.
